Special Kind Of Dinner
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Lucy decides to give her boyfriend, Ian Harding, a sexy little surprise one night while he is making them dinner. One-Shot Lucian


**I don't own PLL **

**Lucy's POV**

Tonight I was planning on surprising my long term boyfriend Ian Harding. We've been having several long nights filming lately and tonight neither of us had to film to film even remotely late thankfully. Ian was currently at the store getting some groceries for whatever scrumptious meal he has planned for us.

As I await his return I dress myself in his bedroom in sexy lingerie I had bought at Victoria Secret earlier today. I fasten my breasts just right in the black lace push up bra that was undeniably soft on my skin. It made me feel as if I was in heaven it was that soft. It has a plunging V to the cups which exposes a vast amount of my boobs as well as pushes them up to make them look fuller. It didn't leave too much for him to imagine. Paired with it was barely there black sheer lace panties that I know he will love. To top off the rest of the outfit I had on tall four inch black sexy as hell stilettos that would drive any straight man crazy.

I hear the front door open and wait silently in the bedroom for a few minutes as he puts away the groceries. As he was putting the last little bit of the couple bags he had bought, I quietly walk out into the kitchen. When he hears my heels on the hardwood floor he quickly whips around to see me.

I watch with a sense of pride and pleasure as his eyes widen and his jaw drops agape.

"Wow you look." Ian clears his throat trying to word a full sentence. "Man you're sexy."

"Ever since I did that Cosmopolitan photo shoot I know you've been turned on by the idea of me in lingerie in the kitchen. I figured what better way than for me to dress up for you while we make dinner?"

I walk teasingly toward him and wrap my arms around his neck. He instantly pulls me flush against him and runs his hands along my exposed sides.

"I love it," Ian whispers against my lips before kissing me lustfully.

Ian abruptly reaches down to grasp my thighs and lifts me up. I instantly respond by wrapping my legs around his waist curious as to what he'll do next. Without a word spoken Ian walks me deeper into the kitchen then sits me down on the cold granite counter top next to the stove.

"Why don't you sit here while I cook us dinner?" Ian's husky voice mutters against my skin just below my ear while his hands run along my lingerie clad body.

"I guess I could do that." I wink at him and cross my legs when he steps back slightly.

Ian walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of beer and sits it on the counter.

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Yes please but first come here."

Ian walks over back over to stand in front of me. I shoot him a seductive grin while my hands slide down his body to the hem of his infamous gray long sleeved shirt with the faded red sleeves. I pull the shirt over his head and toss it too the hardwood floor.

"Much better."

"Do the pants get to stay?"

"Hmmm for now at least. Maybe they'll have to be removed too." I grin happily at him, Ian simply chuckles lightheartedly.

My eyes flutter over his toned body while he walks over to make me a glass. It only took him a minute or two for my drink; I kiss him once more and thank him for it. Ian swiftly begins making our dinner—continuously leaning over to kiss me or run his hand along my thigh while he stirs the food.

"I could get used to this." I moan in his mouth.

After he had finished stirring the food in the pan he had moved to stand in front of me and was currently kissing me with all the love, lust and passion he could muster up. My hands were tangled in his hair and around his next meanwhile his roam the tops of my thighs and the sides of my breasts.

"If _'this'_ refers to you sitting on the countertop in sexy lingerie every night I sure as hell am not complaining." Ian grins widely.

He captures my mouth with his before I could reply. Ian's tongue runs along my bottom lip wanting entrance, I don't hesitate to allow him in. Our tongues battle for dominance intensely while our hands were roaming and groping whatever they could reach. Ian squeezes my thigh, his fingers nearly skimming the front of my panties electing a moan deep within my throat. Before I could reciprocate the damn timer went off. Ian and I both sigh in displeasure and force our lips to separate from one another.

"If that'll be done soon then I'll set the table." I say while sliding off the counter and on to my stilettos that were still secured to my feet.

Once I put everything we'd need on the table I walk over to the fridge to decide on what I want to drink with dinner. I open the fridge door and lean over to inspect what all he has. A shocked gasp followed by an intake of breath falls from my lips in response to the firm yet playful smack that just hit my ass. I instantly stand up and spin around to face a smirking Ian.

"It's not nice to tease a man with your delectable little ass that you know I love."

"Who's to say I was teasing you with it?" I cross my arms playfully and raise my eyebrows at him.

"Please," he scoffs. "You were bent over with that perfect little bum up in the air right behind me."

"Oh really? Well just to inform you Mr. Harding, I wasn't teasing I was merely looking to find something to drink."

"You know I would have gotten you another glass of wine." He says with a triumphant look.

"And you should know if I have a couple of those glasses of that wonderful wine I won't be able to stay up for as long as we'd both like tonight. I think we both plan to be up until the early morning hours." I bat my eyelashes and smile seductively. Now I am the one who gets to hold the triumphant grin. I watch as he swallows hard and doesn't dare comment in return. He merely turns back to face the stove and tends to our still cooking food.

I decided to have a simple glass of water with dinner seeing as nothing else sparks my interest. My mind was still thinking about that spank as well as thinking up what I could do to further up the sexual tension. I bite my lips when an idea pops into my head. I quietly walk up behind him—slowly of course so my heels wouldn't make sound against the hardwood.

I stand directly behind him then slip my hands into the front of his pants pockets. Ian jumps slightly due to being startled but instantly groans when my right hand grips his penis.

"Lucy what are you—oh fuck." He mutters under his breath when my thumb moves to caress the head of his cock through the thin pocket fabric.

"I think it's time these come off now."

My hands ever so slowly withdraw from his pockets and move to the button. I take my delicate time unbuttoning as well as unzipping his jeans before pushing them down to his ankles. Ian instantly kicks them off his feet and out of the way.

"Much better," I whisper against his back.

The last thing I do that I know will add the perfect amount of extra sexual tension is sinking my teeth lightly into the skin of his right shoulder muscles. We both have this very strong attraction to biting and nipping; the simplest bite can always aid in making one of us very horny when needed. Once my lips pull away from his flesh I turn to saunter back over toward the table, swaying my hips dangerously knowing full well his eyes were locked on my ass.

However Ian abruptly turned off the stove, took three big steps across the large kitchen until he was right behind me, swiftly spins me around and pulls me into his arms. I don't even have time to think or process what just happened. Everything was so sudden, merely in a snap of a finger.

**Ian's POV**

Finally I couldn't take anymore of Lucy's teasing. Ever since she walked out of the bedroom in that lingerie I nearly became hard right then. Now when you add on all the teasing she has been doing; the kissing, the swaying of her hips, the half bent over ass in the air fridge bit, biting my back and shedding me of my pants after fondling my member. I simply could not handle anymore. I had to have her now. Not in an hour or so after dinner. **Now**.

Without a second thought to mind I flip off the burner on the stove quickly make my way over to her, spin her around and pull her into my arms. My right hand gently knots in her hair and pulls her face to mine so I can kiss her deeply. I don't dare hold back because I am far too turned on to. My left hand slides down her body to press against the back of her legs as an indication to jump up and wrap her legs around me, which she does immediately.

I walk forward with her in my arms all the way to the kitchen table; our dinner forgetten. I hadn't stopped kissing Lucy once so I only knew I had reached the table when my legs bumped into the end of it. I sit Lucy down on the circular glass table. It was a good enough size that she could sit or even lay down on it without being cramped. Wanting to hear her moan I relocate my lips to kiss and bite down her neck roughly causing several loud, sexy as hell moans to fall from those beautiful heart shaped lips.

My hands were quick to remove her of her heels, bra, and panties leaving her completely and 100% exposed to me.

"Touch me," Lucy moans out.

I smirk against the flesh of her neck and leave a decent sized love bite. My left hand begins fondling her perky breast and toying with her hard, erect nipple. Meanwhile my right drifts down to her ungodly wet pussy and I run my finger along her folds.

"You're so wet already."

"It's all for you Ian, mmm play with my clit. Please, please Ian." Lucy begs desperately.

Three of my fingers slip right on in to her smothering hot core while my thumb rubs her sensitive clit. I stroke her at a medium speed until she came. For the first time since I sat her on the table I removed my head from its place buried in her neck and opened my eyes. They instantly land on the glass of ice sitting on the table behind her. I was curious about its presence at first then I remembered her saying she was getting something else other than wine to have for dinner. I smirk cockily knowing my slap to her ass must have distracted her more than she expressed because she forgot to fill the glass with water.

Wanting to take her by surprise I don't act on it right away. All I do is extract my fingers from her core and lift them up to my mouth sucking them dry. Lucy watches me intently as I do so. I watch her talented little tongue ease out of her mouth and run along her tongue. I can't help but internally laugh and become harder at the subconscious action. With a knowing look I dip my fingers down to her still damp pussy lips and coat my fingers in her juices then left my fingers up to her lips. Lucy happily accepts them and licks the fingers clean. Once she had licked up all the juices she teasingly sucks on my fingers one at a time as if she was giving me a blow job.

Her big green eyes look up at me curious to see what I'll do next. I run my finger under her chin to tilt her face up to mind and lean forward to leave a light peck on her lips. Lucy snakes her hands up to the back of my neck, pulling me into a deeper kiss.

I take this as the perfect opportunity to reach my right hand out toward the glass full of ice. My long fingers pull one ice cube out of the glass without Lucy noticing anything. One night Lucy had been very flirtatious toward me and I was in a playful mood myself so we decided to revel a few things that turns us on the most. Well that night was when I found out she highly enjoys being teased with ice cubes, biting –as well as myself—and even playful spanks to her delicious ass. I haven't incorporated ice cubes in our sex in quite some time so I have no doubt Lucy will be coming within no time because of it.

My lips continue to move in sync with Lucy's as my hand moves down to that special place between her legs that is just for me. When I knew all Lucy was focused on was our kiss I slipped the ice cube between her folds. She instantly breaks from the kiss and gasps loudly at the cold sensation.

"Fuck," She squeals breathlessly.

I run the ice cube along her folds and tease her clit with it making Lucy whimper in pleasure. I have to hold her hips down against the table to prevent them from wildly bucking all over the place.

"Do you want it inside of you?" I murmur hoarsely into her ear.

"Yes," Lucy nods her head furiously and swallows. "Please Ian." She begs.

I flick her clit one last time with it then slowly insert the freezing cold object into her hot center. I instantly feel her walls clutching it deep within and her breathing become irregular.

"Do you want another?"

All she could do was nod in desperation not trusting her voice enough to say her desires. I reach my hand over to the glass and pull out another. I circle her entrance a few times before inserting a second one into her. Lucy once again gasps and clenches her muscles at the cool sensation. Knowing she will want another shortly I take another from the glass. This time I rest it against her clit and hold it there for the longest of time until Lucy couldn't take it anymore and demanded I give her another. I ease it inter her then hold my hand firmly over her hole to ensure it doesn't come back out. By now Lucy's breathing was very heavy.

I tell her to lie flat on her back, she does so without question. I take yet another ice cube from the glass and uses this one to roam her body with. I run it along her breasts, avoiding her nipples, down her toned stomach, along her neck. Everywhere. Goose bumps rose in its path as she anticipated me touching her once more.

As soon as the ice cube in my hand had melted down to nothing I move to my knees to rest between Lucy's spread legs with my mouth eye level with her wet, clenching pussy. My hands rest on her thighs to keep them spread apart while I pleasure her. I look up at Luce to see her biting her lip in anticipation and leans forward to start off by pressing a kiss to her throbbing clit.

Next I give a broad lick to her cool lips. I don't waist anytime in going to town on her beautiful pussy. I lick, I suck, I nibble, the whole nine yards that led her thrashing all about and screaming as well as whimpering in pleasure. Lucy turns slightly to retrieve an ice cube of her own and proceeds to suck on it in her mouth.

"I'm going to cum babe, I'm so close." Lucy moans, fisting my hair even tighter between her fingers.

I enclose my lips tightly around her clit and literally suck as hard as I humanly can while furiously running my tongue all over the hyperactive bud. It wasn't even seconds before Lucy's whole body arches up high off the table and she cums harder than she has ever cum before. Her legs were shaking with a deep tremble, her toes were curled tightly, and her breathing was heaving trying desperately to fill her lungs with air.

My hands run along her smooth, tanned legs before I stand up and kiss all the way up her body until I reach her lips. Her eyes were already clenched shut from her orgasm.

"How was that?" I whisper softly on her lips.

"There are no words for that other than fucking amazing. I mean Jesus are you some kind of sex god in disguise who learned how to give orgasms from a professional porno guy or something?" Lucy mumbles incoherently causing me to only understand part of what she said.

"No, I certainly didn't learn from a 'professional porno guy', Baby." I couldn't help but laugh. This is just one of the many reasons I love her.

"Drop those boxers, I can't wait to feel you seethed deep within me. I would take them off myself but I'm not too sure I can sit up at the moment, let alone move."

"Are you sure you can handle another one?" I question given how dazed she is right now.

"Mhmm just give me a second." She smiles reassuringly up at me.

My hands slowly caress along her entire body as she calms down from the powerful orgasm.

Once Lucy says she was ready I position myself between her legs and slowly ease into her. Lucy and I moan in sync as we join together to be one in the most intimate way possible. I rest my hands on her hips as I slowly pump in and out of her knowing she couldn't handle a fast hard orgasm. Lucy was slowly massaging her breasts to further her pleasure as I speed up my thrusts slightly.

Lucy's moans become louder the closer to her climax she comes.

"Ian, I'm so close babe. Ohhhhh baby." She moans out.

Wanting to send her over the edge like I know she is dying for a release, I flick her hardened clit with my finger and lightly pinch it. Lucy instantly screams in shock and cums. Her walls were milking my cock and clinging to me as if its life depended on it. The sensation and noises she was making were enough to throw me into my own climax and spill my cum deep within her. I fall forward and collapse on her slightly sweat covered body still seethed balls deep inside of her.

"Now that the sexual tension has been eased somewhat I am starting to feel the hunger coming back. How about you?" I mutter tiredly in her ear.

Lucy's stomach lets out a low growl of hunger as if on cue. We both laugh lightly at it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mhmm." Lucy says finally calming down completely from her orgasmic state of dazed bliss.

"How about we eat dinner in the bedroom then we can continue these wonderfully scrumptious activities?"

"That sounds wonderful to me. Though there is a slight problem with that." Lucy pushes herself up on her elbows to look me in the face.

"What?" I wonder curiously.

"I can't feel my legs enough to walk to the bedroom on my own." Lucy admits shyly causing me to chuckle at her reaction.

Without responding verbally I simply pick her up bridal style in my arms and carry her into the bedroom. I place her on the center of the bed and pull back the bed spread for her to crawl under and get comfortable while I warm up our food and dish it out. She kisses me as a way of saying thank you before I walk into the kitchen still fully naked.

That night we ate dinner in bed and proceeded to make love for the rest of the evening. From that night on we spent a lot of nights in my apartment with me making dinner and her sitting on my countertop in a new set of lingerie that made me turned on at the first sight.

**Sorry this isn't proofed. If I were to proof it then I would be posting this tomorrow rather than today since I am short on time right now. This originally was going to be a chapter to my story 'Gonna Get Caught' however I didn't have the heart to have Lucian caught in the middle of such sex. I felt they needed one night where they wouldn't be interrupted. I am hoping to get GGC updated tomorrow but I'm not too sure if I will or not. If I don't get it up tomorrow then odds are I'll post it Monday. If you follow me on twitter (GilmoreGirls582) I will have an answer on when exactly it will be posted tonight or so. **

**Please review they mean the world to me! :)**


End file.
